Keeping them apart
by ToastedBacon
Summary: When Egypt notices a lost Hungary in his territory, it's love at first site for him, so he decides to invite her over for dinner. He soon finds out that's not a good idea when Turkey's around.


**Yes...It had to be done...I'm sorry if you don't like this pairing (why did you press on the story then huh?) Anyways...I saw this cute doujinshi *IT ISN'T DIRTY T.T* where they were like friends when they were younger and they lived around Turkey...and so I was like *I used to be a fan of TurkeyxHungary while TurkeyxGreece I have fallen in love with* but now I had EgyptxPrussia (still one of my OTPs...but) I really like EgyptxHungary (It just had to be done T.T)**

**(Sorry if Egypt is a little OOC near the end) And I guess Turkey**

**Hetalia ain't mine.**

* * *

><p>He watched from a distance as she seemed lost. Sure it wasn't like him to be stalkerish but she was a beauty. Long, wavy amber brownish hair, with a beautiful chrysanthemum like flower at the top, pinned to the side. Her frying pan, carried to her side, as she stood there, looking at the sun in despair.<p>

He wanted to do something…but what? He didn't want to be humiliated But then something unexpected came up behind him.

"So…I see yer checkin out," The teasing turk said.

All Egypt did was nod. He didn't have time for his tactis. Not now. Not when she was around. He was clueless around girls. Well maybe not all the time but...she was beautiful.

"Well?" Turkey said, nudging the clueless love struck egyptian on the arm. He was already annoyed by his company, but after all, how bad could it have been.

"I...don't know what to do..." Egypt said quietly. He was like a little school boy in the courtyard after getting a love-note from a girl he liked.

"Well...all I have to say it watch out...she carries a fryin' pan...fer yer warnin..." Turkey whispered in his ear. "C'mon...I'll help ya..." He insisted.

With no other choice, Egypt had to. He knew this was already gonna be a disaster.

He slowly approached the waiting european girl, with the turk behind him.

"Remember...be cool, and smile..." The turk whispered in his ear.

_Right...be cool, and smile... _the egyptian thought. No biggie.

But then she turned around. He felt a sparkle of her hair as if it were a cheesy romantic arabic comedy. He froze up immediatley.

"Oh...you must be Egypt," she said smiling. "It's nice to meet you..." But her smile faded immediatley as soon as she saw...

"You bastard...why are you here?" She said making up a fist, in fornt of the frozen egyptian.

"Yer lucky I don't have my sword..." he scuffed. "Mangary.."

"Don't you play dumb with me," she said bawling her fists. "Is this man giving you trouble?" she asked Egypt.

He slowly nodded his head no, as his eyes stayed in contact with her. All he could do was stare. Her eyes were like amber, her hair flew as if it was in slow motion, and oh the chest area. But he wasn't a pervert...was he?

"All we were doin' was visiting countless places until now..." Turkey complained. "What 're ya doin on his territory anyway? Shouldn't you be with your man sissy, Austria" He continued.

Out of rage, Hungary sprawled onto the buff country, and threw her fists in the air. "Don't you EVER say that about him! ver!"

All love-frozen Egypt could do was stare at this lady. What was she? She was beautiful yet...buff?

"Get off me!" Turkey said, kicking her off. They both got up, and dusted themselves, as Hungary apologized to Egypt.

"Sorry for the mishalf..." she said, shaking his hand. Though he was a dark shade of tan, you could see a line of red trace his face.

"N-no...worries..." he said, quietly.

"I get a bit angry when I'm aroun d that turkish jerk. It-"

"Would you like to come for dinner?" Egypt intterupted.

A silent gasp left Turkey's mouth, as Hungary stood a bit frozen at the statement. Egypt slowly nodded.

"Well...sure!" Hungary exclaimed. "I'd love to...tonight..?"

"Yes, ma'am..." gypt said breaking into a small smile. Turkey deliberatley shook his head no very hard several times. But he was ignored by the love struck egyptain.

"S-seven o clock," he choked out. Hungary nodded. It was as if Turkey was non existant. As soon as the two finished their dinner appointment they said their goodbyes, and parted their weays.

"Really? Her! Of all people!" Turkey exclaimed. He was slightly dissapointed in his african friend for such a choice. But he didn't care. He was still in his crush daze.

"But...she's so pretty and...nice...and plus I've known her for long.." Egypt said quietly. Turkey slightly shook his head. "Well make sure you make room for one more..." Turkey interuppted. "Cause I'm oming along..."

"No no no...why?" Egypt shot back. "You're only gonna cause trouble..."

But Turkey was relunctant to care. "You need lady help, man...I used to be the best of the best...well I still am but-"

"I don't have time for your stories...Now if you're gonna come, be there, no later than 6:40 pm..." Egypt intterupted again. "And do NOT bring any havoc whatever you do..."

The silent, happy turk nodded, and ndged the egyptian. Then they started off to his house.

"Don't worry...in no time you'll be a ladies man.." Turkey went off to say.

Even though Egypt got what he wanted, there was still one more thing that HAD TO stay right...and that was to keep Hungary and Turkey seperated.

* * *

><p><strong>If you'd like to help with some key terms in the story feel free to ask me.<strong>

**Reviews are loved ^^ If you want a second chapter feel free to askI**


End file.
